Squeaky Clean
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: Near is taking a bath when his roommate, Mello, arrives home. Sure that he is drunk when the blonde barges into the bathroom, Near demands that Mello leave and let him take his bath in peace...but Mello has other ideas. M for lemon, Mello/Near, fetish.


**A/N: **ROFL. This was written because somebody gave me the prompt: 'S/M in a bathtub with some vodka.' And of course, my bath fetish made it impossible not to take this on, so here you go you anonymous requester, you. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. BATH SECKSSSSS IS THE FUCKING BESTEST.

* * *

Near sat in the bathtub, letting the many soap bubbles gently pop against his chest as he swam his favorite rubber ducky back and forth. He had made sure that Mello, his roommate, was not home during his time alone—if the blonde were to find about him and his bath-toys, he was sure that he would never see the end of it. Duckies, boats, and a few other assortments of bath toys littered the water, and little to anybody but Near's knowledge, the duckies were currently waging an epic war against the boats, having been kept in undulant slavery for far too long.

"Take that…" he said softly, one of the ducks attacking the boat and sinking it, quickly being surrounded by other boats a moment later. The small boy changed his voice to talk as one of the boats, pity overcoming his face as he looked at the helpless duck, now about to be sent to his watery grave. "I am sorry Captain Duck McDuck, but I am afraid that it is all over for—"

Near's eyes widened as the door was slammed opened, and he was shamefully exposed playing with bath toys he had sworn were for children at a nearby orphanage. Mello was back, and he apparently thought that it would be okay to come say 'hi' when Near was in the bathtub. He apparently had a different idea than Near did as he smirked and observed the smaller boy, shutting the bathroom door behind him. Near wondered what he was doing—Mello had never acted like this before. Not with a sadistic smile on his face and…bottle of vodka in his hand. That had to have been it. Instead of laughing, pointing, and laughing some more, he was so drunk, he apparently didn't know what to do. Great.

"Would Mello mind leaving?" Near huffed, looking up into the blonde's eyes with the most annoyed expression he could muster. "And while he is at it, please put the bottle of liquor away. Mello knows that I cannot stand the way people-who-shall-remain-nameless act when they are drunk."

"Aw, Near, don't worry," smirked Mello, showing Near that he hadn't even taken the top off of the bottle yet. "Matt and I only went clubbing, not drinking."

Near sighed unnoticeably, wishing that Mello would get out already. He had already been humiliated enough for his tastes, and he really didn't need Mello to worsen that by bringing up his stories he had to share from his night out—everything from talking about how he would dance and grind against nameless bodies, to talking about the sexy stripper he had seen. It kind of made Near feel like a child, or at least quite immature. Here he was, playing in the bathtub while Mello was out 'clubbing' with his friend Matt.

"That is nice, now if Mello wouldn't mind…?"

"Mind what?" smirked the blonde, popping the cap off of the liquor bottle as he locked the door and slipped out of his boots, dropping them against the linoleum floor.

"I would appreciate it if Mello had the decency to leave and allow me to regain my composure," Near mumbled, stacking his boats and ducks up, setting them down on the floor next to the tub. "He may mock me when I am fully dressed."

"Mock you?" Mello questioned, setting the bottle of vodka down on the edge of the sink as he began to unzip his vest. "I'm not going to mock you, but after all of that clubbing, I just feel so…_dirty,_ you know?"

Near didn't know, and he sure as hell didn't want to find out. However, his eyes couldn't help but follow the black, quilted material as it slid off of well-toned shoulders and dropped on to the floor. Something in the tone of Mello's voice when he said 'dirty' was begging Near to find out exactly how 'dirty' the blonde felt, but the more rational part of his mind told him to stand up out of the tub, and get the hell out of there. So, Near decided to listen to the more rational side of his brain, attempting to stand up before being stopped by Mello. The blonde set a hand on a thin, pale shoulder as he pushed Near back into the still-hot, bubble-filled water, smirk growing wider as he used one hand to hold Near down and the other to begin to unlace his unbelievably tight leather pants.

"Near, cmon, you haven't even finished your bath…" he whispered, slipping off his pants and revealing a half-hard cock. "And there's plenty of room in the tub for the both of us…plus, it'd be a waste to fill up the bathtub all over again, so why don't you just hold still, okay?"

Near watched as Mello slipped his naked frame into the tub behind him, having grabbed the cold bottle of vodka and bringing it into the water with him. The blonde ran the freezing glass up the boy's spine, causing Near to gasp and shiver as he arched his back to try and get away from Mello, instead moving more into his perverted arms which were now clenched tightly around his torso. The blonde ran his tongue along the shell of the smaller boy's ear, roughly biting at his earlobe as his hands ran lower, now wrapped around his waist instead of his chest. Near tensed and squirmed and tried to wriggle away, but Mello refused to let him go—not now that he had the perfect opportunity to have his way with his adorable roommate.

"Near…" Mello purred, voice low and seductive as his hands moved out of the water to stimulate Near's sensitive nipples, earning yet another weak moan from the white-haired boy. "Stop trying to escape, I know you want this just as much as I do…besides, it's your fault for being so cute and sexy and playing with your _toys_ in the bath…"

"I-I was n-not intent-tionally seducing M-Mello…" whimpered Near, body becoming even limper in Mello's arms as the blonde rubbed the slick bottle of vodka against his chest. "I d-do not recall a-asking h-him to i-interrupt m-my b-bath…"

"No time for excuses now, Near. You got yourself into this, so now you have to take full responsibility…and you know what that means, don't you?" Mello asked, hands moving to thin hips as he began to rub his erection against the small boy's backside. "We're going to play a game…we can use toys too, if you want. But we're going to play by _my _rules this time."

Near had no choice but to play along as Mello tilted the vodka slightly, pouring some on to Near's shoulder and beginning to softly lick it off, causing helpless shivers and whimpers to wrack Near's body as Mello's warm tongue traced along the sensitive flesh. Mello smirked against his skin, pouring a bit more of the vodka into his mouth before pouring more into Near, swallowing and licking it off of the small boy, loving his every whimper and moan. God, he was just too adorable for words.

"Niaaa…" he whispered, free hand moving to set the bottle down on the floor next to the bathtub, resting it next to the stacks of boats and ducks. "Do you want to know the rules of my game? It'll be fun, I promise…but I already know you're going to lose."

"W-what is it?" Near stubbornly said, Mello smiling as he knew he had hit the jackpot. There was no way in hell Near ever declined a challenge, especially not when Mello said that he couldn't do it. This was going to be fun, and well worth his time.

"I'm going to touch you, but you're not allowed to cum until I tell you to…" said Mello, hands running along the boy's inner thighs now. "And you're going to call me 'master,' and listen to whatever I tell you to do, okay? If you break one of those rules, you lose the game."

Near said nothing, but that was as good as accepting the rules of the game for Mello. He was going to have fun with this…Near was just so compliant, and it was going to be so fun to make him give in like this. Slowly, Mello ran his hands back up Near's thighs, eliciting another moan and shiver, loving the sounds the small boy made when he touched him like that. As he reached the white-haired boy's now-erect cock, a sadistic flicker sparked itself in his eyes, and he took it into his hands, wrapping his fingers roughly around it and giving it an experimental squeeze. Near's eyes opened wide before fluttering closed, lips parting further as Mello began to slowly pump him. The warm water didn't feel as warm anymore, not in comparison to Mello's hot body and hotter hands, squeezing him and pumping him and his lips against his neck, kissing and sucking and nipping, leaving multicolored love-bites along the soft flesh.

"M-Mel—M-Master…" whimpered Near, blush spreading itself across his face from the combination of his words and Mello's reaction. As much as he…didn't want to call him 'Master,' Near refused to lose this newfound game—just as he refused to lose every other game he played. He admitted it, he was childish and petty, but that was just who he was.

"Such a good boy," Mello said, beginning to grind his own erection against Near's backside once again, starting to pump him even harder and faster. "But you still can't cum—not until I say you're allowed to…not unless you want to lose the game."

Near whimpered and moaned and bucked and squirmed, but he still forced his body to abstain from coming. However, as he let out another particularly loud cry of 'M-Master!' Mello smiled and brought his lips to Near's ear.

"You can cum now…" he whispered, voice low and husky as he pumped Near harder. "Cum."

Something about the demanding tone in Mello's voice made Near comply, and the small boy closed his eyes and cried out as the hot, white liquid spurted into the water. It tainted the earlier cleanliness of the warm bath, but it wasn't as though Near was complaining as orgasm wracked his small frame. His body went limp in Mello's arms, but the blonde's perverted hands only continued to roam him, not caring now that he was tired from climaxing so hard. To Mello, sex was like dinner…and this was only the appetizer.

"The water is so dirty now…" sighed the blonde, running a free hand through his blonde hair as he observed the tainted liquid. "That's your fault, Near…"

"I-It is not my fault…i-it is Mello's…" whispered the smaller boy, body shivering as Mello's nails raked up his inner thighs. "If h-he has had his fun, M-Mello may let me get dressed peacefully, now…"

"Near, Near, Near…" Mello tsk-ed, playfully tapping the smaller boy on the nose. "We haven't even started yet, don't be stupid~"

Near tensed as Mello flicked the plug to the tub out of the drain with his toe, the cum-and-bubble-filled water slowly swirling down the drain. Suddenly, Near felt cold, and he noticed that Mello's arms were not around him and the blonde was stepping out of the tub. However, it was not to leave him alone, as Near partially hoped. The blonde was only grabbing a towel from out of the nearby cupboard, exposing his perfect body more to Near, who was embarrassed that his body that literally paled in comparison was exposed to Mello.

"Don't put your arms across your chest like that. You act like I've never seen your body before," Mello said, opening the towel for Near to step into. "Now, get out and get dried off…you're not the only one who gets to have fun, you know."

"I-I—"

"Don't argue with me."

The tone in Mello's voice was absolute, so Near had no choice but to get out of the tub and step into the towel, being swept into Mello's arms a second later. It was so nice, and warm in Mello's arms, and he just felt so safe—

—Until he was dropped roughly on to the blonde's bed, Mello greedily yanking off the towel and tossing it to some unknown corner of the room. However, Near was surprised as Mello walked over to the drawer by his large bed, opening it after smirking over at Near…he had to have some sort of plan, with that expression on his face, but Near could only muse over the many possibilities. The small boy did not have long to wait as Mello came back, a strange…thing…in his hand. Near had no idea what it was, but apparently, Mello knew. He gestured for Near to sit up and tilt his chin, allowing Mello to attach a white leather collar around his neck. A second later, the blonde slipped another piece of the contraption over his mouth, fastening it behind his head, and Near was completely gagged. The white leather covered his mouth completely, and a strap that went under his chin effectively prevented him from moving his mouth to try and escape his newfound bindings. Even his whimpers and moans were only heard as muffled noises, Mello smirking with satisfaction.

As he saw Near's adorable, large gray eyes look up at him, he knew that he wanted Near to not be able to see, either. So, the blonde decided that it would be best if he were to blindfold _and _gag the helpless boy. So that's what he did—grabbing a piece of white cloth off of the top of his dresser, he tied that around Near's eyes, leaving almost the entire boy's face covered. Now he was completely helpless…just the way that he liked it. Smirking for the who-knows-how-many-eth time that night, Mello flipped Near on to his stomach, the small boy's cry of surprise muffled.

"Now, now, Near…" whispered Mello, slapping the back of the white-haired boy's thigh lightly. "Don't be too loud—if we wake up Matt, we're screwed…"

Near hadn't thought of their occasional apartment-sharer, Matt, nor did he particularly care. The redhead was probably crashing on their couch again—he wouldn't have been able to hear them in the bathroom, which was in the back of the apartment, but he was in the room right outside of Mello's bedroom. But Near didn't know what Mello was worrying about in the first place…he wasn't going to be able to be very loud with this gag on, anyways.

"Aren't you glad I got you the gag, Near?" Mello asked softly, hands beginning to massage the soft flesh of Near's ass. "It matches your hair…and so does the blindfold…you just look so cute in them. Not that you can see, of course…"

Near whimpered in his throat, squirming with Mello's every touch. The blonde's hands were soft, yet harsh as he forced him down on his side, Near only being able to lie on the bed helplessly as he felt Mello lie down beside him. The blonde wrapped his arms around Near, hands touching his chest as he brought his own chest to Near's back, efficiently having the boy perfectly in his grasp. A curious hand slipped between thin, pale legs, and ran up and down sensitive thighs as Mello gently rocked his own hips against Near's backside, the small boy still moaning and quivering. If he had any choice in the matter, he would have been moaning louder, but thanks to the gag, his soft cries were silenced.

Even underneath the white cloth of a blindfold, Near's eyes widened as he felt Mello's hard tip gently teasing the sensitive skin around his entrance. The blonde rocked his hips experimentally a few times, groaning softly as the friction shot through his dick, pleasure rolling through his body. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pushed into Near, skin-thirsty fingertips apparently having too little time to prepare the small boy. Near let out a cry that did not escape his lips, eyes squeezing shut with pain as Mello pulled him even closer. Their chest and back were practically melding now, Mello curving his chest to match Near's back while the small boy tried to curl into a ball to both avoid the burning pain in his backside and to urge Mello in further.

As Mello pushed himself in, Near let out more cries that went muffled by the gag, sort of glad that Mello put it on. If he hadn't, Near's loud cries and begs would have filled the apartment—he both wanted Mello to stop and continue, it hurt but it felt good at the same time. Just being so close to Mello like this, feeling that shockwave of pleasure ricochet through his body as Mello rocked his hips and hit his sweet spot. Strong arms pulled his small frame even closer, and they were both lying on their sides, Near clutching at the bedsheets as Mello began to move faster. Oh god, it felt too good, the blonde was inside of him, slamming into him, the bed shaking with the force of impact as Mello rolled the smaller boy over on to his stomach. Tanned muscles rippled as Mello spread Near's legs further, now practically lying on top of the boy as he sped up his thrusts.

Near was moaning and inwardly screaming and begging for Mello to take the fucking _gag _off, because it seemed as though, with it on, it was only that much harder to breathe. However, instead of taking the gag off, Mello untied the blindfold, letting it fall on to the bed next to them and seeing Near's gray eyes that were squeezed shut so tightly. An adorable flush covered his face, and beads of sweat gently rolled down his forehead as Mello continued to thrust into him…even the blonde didn't think he would look this cute during sex. If only he wasn't so _noisy_, and then Mello might be able to take the gag off as well, but they'd have to leave that for another time.

The blonde decided that he wanted to see just how cute Near was, so he flipped them again, managing to remain inside of Near as the boy was forced to lie on his back. Their stomachs were now touching, and Mello lifted Near's thin legs to put around his torso, trying to thrust deeper, harder, into the small boy. Slowly, Mello reached a hand in between the two of them, beginning to pump Near roughly in time with his thrusts. He could tell the small boy was about ready to come, his whole body quivering and squirming in anticipation. Mello let out another loud groan as he plunged deep within Near, rolling his hips to stimulate the boy's prostate as he watched his face contort cutely. God, he didn't comprehend how somebody could look so cute when their face was fucking _contorting, _but somehow, Near managed it.

"M-Mmmmmmmm!" he cried, probably having to scream at the top of his lungs to get any sound through the heavy-duty gag.

Suddenly, they both came, Near's cum spurting all over their chests as Mello released into his tight heat. Near shook his head, signaling that he wanted the gag off, so the blonde complied and took the piece of white leather off, tossing it nonchalantly onto the floor. He didn't expect Near to want to be anywhere near him, no pun intended, especially considering that he had practically molested the boy. So it came as a bit of a shock when Near cuddled up to him, resting his small head of curls against his shallowly rising-and-falling chest, immediately falling asleep. He must have been exhausted from two orgasms, so Mello let him sleep without even mentioning that he forgot to take the collar off.

He liked him better with it on, anyways.

* * *

**End Note: **Feel free to leave a request, but I don't do threesomes anymore, just to let you know. However, beyond that, it can have any kink and any pairing~

Oh, and BTW? If you were wondering what kind of gag Near was wearing, it was almost like…a surgical mask. It covers your mouth, and straps behind your head and under your chin. You can't talk with it on, because you can't move your jaw or anything, and it pretty much muffles any noise too. How I know all about this? Well…erm…gotta go. *waves*

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
